My Blood, My Curse
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: A mysterious man walks into Devil May Cry and lays a folder down on Dante's desk. "I have a job for you." M for violence and language. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Deal of a Life Time

Dante looked over the pages inside of the folder he was just handed. It was over a job that just seemed too much of a mess.

"I'm not doing it." Dante closed the folder, scooting it back towards the man standing across from him. It was some guy from Chicago. He didn't give his name, not even an alias. He just said he was representing a "very powerful man."

"Why not?" The man leaned across Dante's desk. He was a thin man, barely any muscle. He dressed like a business man, but his face had a scar on the cheek. He looked rather thuggish. "It's not a hard job at all. Just go in, whack this guy and all the money's yours."

Dante put his feet up, attempting to relax. This guy felt very off to him, so it was difficult to keep his hands off his guns. "I run into your type all the time: You think you can come in and pay me to 'whack' some guy just because he pissed off the wrong man." Dante closed his eyes. "I'm not a hired gun for some mob boss."

The man was silent after that. He nailed it right on the money. The man then picked up a large briefcase he'd carried in earlier, slamming it on the table. "This man isn't someone who pissed off a mob boss." His voice went from thuggish and cocky to downright evil. Dante had to open his eyes to believe it was the same man. "He is a mob boss. Alone, he's killed hundreds of my associates."

"Turf war, huh?" Dante sat up normally. He wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm not a hit man."

"I know. See, I am here because we've heard of your skills going up against the 'supernatural'." Dante eyed the man as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "These are why I am speaking to you and not some average mercenary."

Dante opened the folder. It was full of pictures. The one on top showed the disgusting image of a man torn completely in half vertically. A sick little smirk hit his lips. "What the hell is this?"

"That is what this man has done to my associates." He nodded towards the envelope, egging Dante on to look at more of them. As he looked through each picture, his sick little grin slowly got bigger. They were disgusting, like something tore through them. Like an animal. Bodies were torn in half, limbs were scattered, corpses were impaled with objects and there were bullet holes along with all of this mess.

"Couldn't show me these earlier?"

The man just stood there, sizing Dante up. "I figured you'd go for the job as soon as I said the amount of pay. These were a last resort."

Dante put the pictures down. "Tell me who you really are." The man didn't say anything. "Tell me who you are or it is a definite 'no'."

"Who I am isn't important and my employer wishes to be kept secret. All you need to know is everything I've told you. This man is dangerous and needs to be put down, but no normal man can do that." The man smirked. "You, Dante, are no normal man."

"I don't know how you know that and honestly, I really don't care." He grabbed the folder again, opening it to the first of many pages. "You have proof this guy did this?"

The man pulled out one last picture from his jacket pocket. "Here it is."

It was a picture of a man, standing above a corpse. Long, dark hair covered his face and a pistol in his hand. What interested Dante wasn't any of these details. It was the black mass behind him. It looked as if it was connected to him. It looked alive.

Dante was silent, grinning at the picture. "How you wanting to pay?"

The man put the briefcase on his desk, opening it. Inside was the money offered for the job: $25 Million. "Up front. We're also covering travel expenses for you as well."

Dante whistled. "That's a lot of cash. This guy really worth it?"

"Worth more, if you wish."

Dante closed the briefcase, patting it greedily. "Alright, I'm sold, but if I find out you're lying about any of this…" Dante pulled out his pistol, aiming right for the man's head. "I will find you."

"Trust me, I'm not lying and even if I was, you would never find me."

Dante scoffed a bit, smiling at the briefcase. The man threw down one last envelope before walking out the door, not saying another word. Dante opened it to find a plane ticket to Chicago for tomorrow morning. They must've known he'd take the job. Dante didn't really like the assumption, but for $25 million, he'll let it slide this time.

"Alright, I guess you're life just got a bit shorter." He put the picture down, going into his bedroom to prepare for this new hunt of his.

He'd left the folder with all the papers on his new target on the desk. On the front cover was the name of his target typed in bold print on a sticker:

**Estacado, Jackie**


	2. Meet The Darkness

Dante looked at the folder the man left on his desk as he walked the streets of Chicago.

"It looks like this guy has been attacking 'warehouses' all over the city." He smirked at all of the locations that were hit: Twelve in the last two weeks, all of them heavily guarded. "This guy means business."

Dante had no idea who exactly this Estacado guy was and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was killing people and it needed to end. The question was what he was. "He can't be a demon, can he? Doesn't look like any demon I've ever seen."

He decided to check into the lead he'd gotten from Lady. He looked at the paper she gave him before he left for Chicago. It was an address for some rundown building near the downtown area. The name on the paper was Johnny Powell, a major occultist. Apparently the guy was a major freak, but he knew everything about the supernatural. If anyone could give him answers, it had to be this guy.

He walked up to the apartment, hitting the buzzer on the door. A voice rang back. "Yeah? Who's there? What do you want?"

The guy sounded like drank one-too-many cups of coffee. "Johnny Powell?"

"Yeah, that's me. Again, I ask, what do you want?"

"I'm here about some information. I heard you were the guy to ask."

It was silent for a second then the voice rang back. "Who sent you, man? I don't want any trouble. I just want to keep my head down low."

Down low, huh? "I'm here about a Jackie Estacado."

It was completely silent for a few minutes then, out of nowhere, the door shot open. Johnny Powell. He looked like shit. "Who the fuck sent you, man? Who told you that name?"

"I was hired to take care of him. I was told you could tell me about what he is-"

"No, no, no, no, and, once again, NO!" Johnny was freaking. "I'm done with Estacado, man! Being around him and that… That 'Thing'… It's not good for me and I do not want to deal with it at all!"

"Relax. I don't want you to mess with him. Just tell me what he's using to kill-"

"You want to know about it?" Johnny was twitching violently. "You do NOT want to know about it! The Darkness is a bitch! Just… Take my advice and get the hell out of town before Jackie finds you." He turned around and walked in the door, slamming it shut. "And for fuck's sake! Don't tell him you talked to me! I just got back on his good side, dammit…" Those yells from the door were the last Dante seen of Johnny Powell.

Dante sat at the stairs of his building, looking at the picture. He then picked up his cell and made a call. "Lady? It's me. Yeah, Johnny Powell was a bust. Where'd you find that guy? He was a mess." Silence from his end. "Yeah, well it wasn't a complete bust. He said something about 'the darkness'. Can you look it up for me?" More silence. "Thanks. Just call me if you find something." He then hung up. "The darkness, huh?" Dante just smirked. It was a good thing he wasn't afraid of the dark.

Night came and finally he received the phone call from Lady. She didn't say much. In fact, she was pretty quiet, even for her. "Listen, Dante… Get out of there. This thing… I didn't find much but what I did find was bad… This thing's legit. At least wait and have Trish meet up with you…"

"Can't do that, Lady. I need to finish this job ASAP. Thanks for the info."

"No problem…" She then hung up. Whatever it was she found, it freaked her out. Was this 'darkness' really that scary? Dante smiled out of pure excitement.

His phone then rang again. It was his contact, the man who gave him the job. "Hey, get your ass down to the warehouse we told you about. Some guys seen Estacado heading that way." He then hung up.

That was the only reason Dante stayed at the hotel: It was right down the road from this warehouse. With his speed, he'd be able to make it there before Estacado would do too much damage. Or so he thought.

He'd barely made it to the door before the corpses showed. It was dark except for the moon, all the lights busted. Even then, he could see the slaughtered guards, their bodies all over the place.

He walked inside and it wasn't much better there, either. Bodies were piled up all over the floor, blood soaking everything. Whatever it was that was doing this was a real monster. This Jackie guy really is as bad as Lady said. "Maybe I should've waited for Trish." Dante just chuckled. "Nah, it can't be that bad."

A scream echoed from down the hall. Dante rushed in, expecting the worst. He found it. Standing there, inside of the well-lit hallway, was his target holding two pistols with a body at his feet.

Dante pulled his sword out of the guitar case from his back. "Jackie Estacado, right?"

Jackie looked up, smirking at Dante. "Yeah. Who might you be?"

"No one special. Just a guy hired to take your head." Dante leaned on his sword, acting cocky. "Then again, you probably run into a lot of guys like me, right?"

Jackie twirled his pistols. "Yeah, but you're the first with a crazy-ass sword."

"Family heirloom." Dante blew his hair out of his face. "So… Why don't we start this?"

Jackie just smirked. "Can I at least have your name?"

"Dante."

"Well, Dante." He aimed his pistol right at his head. "Please be a good challenge." He then aimed up at the lights right above him, shooting them out until he was covered in complete darkness.

"Nice trick." Dante taunted, faking a yawn. "Got any-"

Dante's words were cut short by an insane roar. Then black tentacles shot out from where Estacado was standing, destroying all the lights except for the ones above and behind Dante.

Dante knew something was up, but it was too late. Jackie shot out all the lights behind him, only leaving the one above his head lit. "Well, Dante…" Jackie's eyes lit up. They were bright yellow. "Let's do this." Then, two pairs of eyes showed beside Jackie.

Dante then heard a sound that didn't come from either of them. _"KiLl HiM, jAcKie! FeEd Me HiS hEaRt!"_


	3. Darkness and Devils

Dante's sword was drawn, pointing towards the three pairs of yellow eyes shining in his direction. "Is this what Lady was trying to warn me about?" He spoke to himself softly, his smirk still on his face. Honestly, he was surprised by the tentacles and the speed he was able to fire his pistols. It just meant more fun for him, though.

Jackie didn't speak. He simply shot out the last light shining above Dante's head. Then he charged. Dozens of the black tentacles shot in his direction. He barely missed them, but ended up cut on his cheek. It barely touched him but it cut deep.

Jackie's first cut didn't upset the demon hunter, though. His sword cut through all the other tentacles like butter, making the freakish voice scream. "KiLl HiM, jAcKiE!"

Jackie's pistols rang loudly throughout the small hallway. Dante's sword blocked everyone, making each bullet bounce away. Dante couldn't see Jackie's next action, but he could hear the pistols drop to the floor. He must've been out of ammo.

"Giving up yet?"

"That's when one pair of eyes shot towards him. Seconds later, he could feel something tear into his shoulder. Teeth. The other pair shot towards him and the same sensation shot through Dante's body.

Dante could see the cause of his pain at that distance, even in such darkness. It looked like a dragon or a lizard. All he could see is that it was ugly as hell.

The two heads latched on to Dante, holding him in place. He was ready for anything, any injury. This enemy was something he'd never seen before, he had to be ready. All it did, though, was scream. "SpARdA!"

The heads shot back, Jackie looking at them. "Problems?"

"He Is A dEmOn, JaCkIe! KiLl HiM nOw!"

"A demon, huh?" Jackie picked his pistols back up, cocking them. "Who the hell did the Brotherhood send after me this time?"

"Sorry, bud. I don't know any 'Brotherhood'." Dante pulled out his pistols, as well. He was having fun with his target. Why end it early?

Jackie scoffed. "Fuck off." That's when the gunfire began. The duo fired dozens of bullets, tearing holes into each other and the walls behind them. Neither of them stopped until they ran out of ammo, their guns clicking from the empty chambers.

"I guess I underestimated you, Dante." Jackie just stood there, not even wincing from pain. "Too bad even your demon blood can't save you tonight."

"I don't know about that…" Jackie didn't even sense that Dante had moved and was now right beside him. The two kept their cool, however. The two glanced over at each other. Dante could see the two demonic-looking heads watching him. He could even see Jackie's whole body now. It went from a guy wearing a leather coat to a guy covered in dark armor. Dante's appearance, however, had not changed. A bit of blood and holes all over his coat, but that was all.

"No wounds, huh?"

"Nothing but a crick in my neck, but that's normal." Dante cracked his neck, now holding his sword. His smirk was still on his face.

Jackie just scoffed. "Cocky bastard." The tentacles then shot out of him again. He began using them as swords, trying to slice Dante into as many tiny pieces as he could. Dante, however, just kept cutting them all off one by one.

Each one Dante cut off would disappear into the shadows below and another would just seem to grow. They all seemed like they were coming out of nowhere. "Dammit." Dante had no problem keeping up, but it was starting to piss him off. This guy wasn't letting up at all, either.

All of a sudden, the tentacles stopped. Jackie's eyes squinted, making him look pissed. "I'm bored now."

All of a sudden, a massive wind began pulling at Dante. He looked behind him. It was a black hole. At least that's what it looked like. Dante stabbed his sword into the ground, holding on for dear life. He was having fun now. This man, this thing… Jackie… This was turning into one hell of a fight.

Finally, the black hole just stopped and Dante fell to the ground. He pulled his sword out of the floor and pointed it back at Jackie. "Damn, that was pretty neat, can't lie."

Jackie scoffed. He could've been smirking, but Dante couldn't tell under all that damn armor. "Think that's neat, get a hold of this." Just then, the shadows morphed into the shape of pistols. Jackie aimed and fired. These weren't bullets. These were… They seemed like solid shadows.

Dante blocked as many of the bullets as he could. He missed one and lived to regret it. The bullet grazed his arm, instantly making him bleed. The wound would've normally closed immediately, but it didn't. Even Dante winced at it.

Jackie twirled his pistols before firing again. This time Dante was ready. Each shadowy bullet bounced off his sword as he charged. Playtime is definitely over for these two. Everything stopped when Dante's sword at Jackie's throat and a tentacle at Dante's.

Time seemed to just stop after that. The two barely even breathed at they were at each other's throats. A single twitch could provoke the other. It truly was a bitter standoff.

That was when every window in the building shattered and a bright light shined down on the two. Jackie's armor melted off and the tentacles disappeared. The two looked around, seeing dozens of men pouring through the doors and windows.

"Shit." Jackie couldn't make a move. One of the men had put a tranquilizer dart to his neck.

A clapping sound came from one end of the hallway. Dante looked back and recognized the creepy guy who gave him the contract. "Nicely done, Dante." He motioned for two men to grab the unconscious Jackie. "You did well keeping him preoccupied."

"That was all I was doing?" Dante looked disappointed. "I thought I was killing him."

"Nah, we need him." They began taking him out of the building. "If he died, we'd lose the Darkness."

Dante then realized something was going on. "You're the Brotherhood, huh?"

Everyone paused. "Where'd you hear that?"

Dante motioned to Jackie. "What are you doing with him?"

A long silence sat around the room. "We need to get the Darkness out of him, otherwise Brother Victor won't be able to-" He smirked. "Oops. I said too much." He pulled a gun, so did everyone else. Including Dante. "Now you have to die."

Dante just smirked. "Go ahead and try."


	4. A Few Answers

Dante looked all around the room, eyeing every man pointing a gun right at him.

The creepy guy smiled. "What's wrong? Feeling a little off?" He aimed a gun at his head. "You really think I'd attack a demon hunter with demons? Is that what you were expecting?" He laughed a sinister laugh. "Everyone here is a man, no demon. I know you can't kill humans, so this will be a piece of-"

His voice squeaked a bit as his sentence was cut short. He looked down, confused by the pain in his stomach. It was Dante's sword sticking out of his gut. "Where the fuck you hear that?" Dante was smiling this time. He then waved his hand before picking up his pistols. "You can turn off your lights, too. That doesn't work on me."

No one cared about the lights. No one else, anyways. Every member of the Brotherhood opened fire. Dante dropped to the ground, firing back as well. Dante's first few bullets fly through his targets. That's when the two men with the giant shields walked in. The creepy guy started laughing again. "C'mon, boys!" He spat up some blood as his words left his mouth. "We can end them both tonight! For Brother Victor! For the Brother-"

Bang went Dante's pistol and splat went the creepy guy's head. He should've hid it better behind those shield guys. A slight pause was caused by this death then everyone opened fire. Dante didn't stand in one spot. He slid forward, towards the guys with the shields, firing right between the two. The massive barrage of bullets forced the two shield-wielders to separate, letting Dante slide past and grab his sword from the creepy man's gut. A flick of his wrist and the sword sliced through the spines of the two behind him.

The Brotherhood didn't care. They opened fire on Dante, shooting through their dead brothers. Dante's speed was unmatched, though. He blocked the bullets with his massive sword gracefully, running through the crowds, cutting through them one by one.

A shotgun fired, the buckshot smashing into Dante. It'd been awhile since he'd been hit with a shotgun. God how he hated it.

He launched his sword towards the source, impaling the poor bastard through the head, cutting it clear in half. He looked behind him to see more and more of the Brotherhood pouring into the building. He just sighed, a smirk on his face. "God, will you people ever give up?" He then pulled out his pistols and began letting the bullets fly.

There were too many kills during the next few minutes to type about. One man had both of his eyes shot out. Another man's head was completely blown off. One of the Brotherhood even had their kneecaps and elbows shot off before the poor fool could hit the ground.

It didn't take long before the whole building was covered in blood and gore, body parts all over. Dante flicked his sword, the blood flying off of it. Then he heard a loud thump coming from a van near the doorway.

Dante didn't even have time to investigate before the backdoors of the van flew off, tentacles flying out and destroying the mobile lights carried by the Brotherhood members. Jackie then stepped out of the back of the van, the demonic heads staring down Dante. "JaCkIe! KiLl HiM-"

A gunshot cut the awful voice off, making it screech violently. "You're giving me a headache."

The two heads then charged for Dante along with several black tentacles. Just before they reached his face, they stopped. Jackie was on the other end, pulling the heads back. "How the hell can you hear them? I thought I was the only one who could."

Dante shrugged. "What I want to know is how that thing knows about Sparda." Dante aimed his sword at one of the heads. "Start talking, ugly."

The voice didn't speak. The heads merely stared at him, occasionally licking its lips with a look of hunger. Jackie walked into a nearby light, making the heads shrink away. "Look, I don't know how these little bastards can hear you, but the Darkness isn't something to just fuck with." He picked up one of the shotguns used by a member of the Brotherhood. "Let's go to my contact, he'll help you with your questions."

Dante passed him, heading for the door. "No go. I was tricked into attacking you by some crazy cult then they attacked me back. I don't need answers, I want blood."

Jackie grabbed his shoulder. Dante normally would've broken his arm for this, but he was still standing in the light, he knew he wasn't that big of a threat in the light. "I don't know where they are. If I can't find them how can you? Besides, if we both know why the Darkness doesn't like you, maybe it'd be easier to keep it on a leash around you."

Dante scoffed. "Sure, what the hell."

The two of them took the broken van and ended up at the apartment of Jonny Powell. They caught him just as he was heading out the door. Jackie opened his arms, sarcastically showing joy in seeing him. "Jonny!"

Jonny didn't even turn around to see who said his name. He knew that voice and that scent of darkness. He went back for the door. "No, no, no, fucking no!" He tried unlocking the door, dropping the key. Dante picked it up, offering it to him. Jonny just yelled. "And you! I told you not to tell him I talked to you! How fucking dumb are you?"

Jackie cocked his pistol. "You told him about me?"

"Shit, man! You could've given me a heads up! Who the hell are you anyways? No, never mind. Just get the fuck-"

Just then, Dante and Jackie both shoved pistols into Jonny's face, Dante's pistol pressing into Jonny's nose. "Shut up."

"We're just looking for a few answers, Jonny. I ain't here to kill you. Today."

Jonny calmed down, slowly moving the pistols away from his face. "Okay, okay… So, what do you need?"

"I need you to tell me why I can hear the Darkness."

"You? You can hear that thing?" Jonny looked Dante up and down. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dante, son of the demon Sparda." He didn't expect him to believe it. He was wrong.

"Holy shit! Jackie, did you know this?"

"I just knew he was a demon and the Darkness wanted him dead."

"Yeah, no fucking wonder!" He looked right into Dante's eyes. "Jackie, the Darkness and Sparda once got into a huge fight! It was right before Sparda turned on the demons. The Darkness wanted humanity enslaved and completely fucked under its will. Sparda pretty much told him to fuck off. The two fought for two days straight before Sparda killed the Darkness's host."

"Joyful." Dante looked at Jackie a bit closer. It had taken him forever to land a scratch on him, two days sounds like a short fight to the death.

"Damn straight. And you can hear the Darkness because you're a demon. Anyone around the presence of the Darkness or in tune with Dark essence can hear it and because you're part demon, you're darkness meter is through the fucking roof."

Jackie shook his head. "Okay, okay, I'm over it. Where's the Brotherhood?"

Jonny shook his head. "I don't fucking know! Last I heard a bunch of freaky guys were hanging at some night club, go shoot them!"

Jackie nodded. "Let's get going then." He headed to the van, followed by Dante. He was quickly stopped by Jonny.

"You need to be careful, man. The Darkness will still have some serious bad blood towards you. Once the Brotherhood's dead, it'll come after you, I know it. I'd stake my balls on that-"

Dante put his hand on Jonny's shoulder. "I'm not stupid, I'll be ready for anything." Dante then walked away.

Dante really had no idea what he was walking into. He didn't then and he didn't now, but soon he'd find out.


End file.
